Disappearances
by Nickels35
Summary: On a trip to help her boyfriend finally make contact with his biological father. She brings her family along when Tragedy happens will it send her world Crashing down in more ways then one.
1. Chapter 1

Okay in this story when Michael, Morgan and Kristina where kidnapped they never found them. They found Michael later on because AJ came back to Port Charles but they never found Morgan and Kristina. Who were adopted separately then found it was found out that they were related. Kristina was adopted first by Ana and Chuck DiSanto and Morgan was later adopted by Esmerelda and Manolo Tavares. Sam never knew she was adopted by Cody McCall he died when she was 5 years old.

She was then taken in by the Ana then later adopted by Chuck she is married to Drew. Stefan and Kristina Cassadine is still alive they were both held captive by Helena and was later found by Nikolas. Justus, Emily and Georgie Jones are still alive Carly and Sonny divorced she married Jax and had Josslyn. Then later divorced and she and Sonny then remarried Trey is Sonny son with Kate.

Dante never came to Port Charles he is engaged to Emelda Tavares he was a cop but left and now works for Manolo and Florio. Ethan is the reason why they were in Port Charles because he was looking for Luke who is his father. He is also Kristina's boyfriend which her parents okay with this story starts up 2011 the bus crash. The truck side swiped then sending the bus crashing into the ditch "what the fuck" was all everyone got before everything went black as they all transferred to the hospital.

**General Hospital**

**The Hospital was abuzz with activity as they brought the patience in Sonny rushed in with Carly not far behind him. Not noticing Alexis on his heel " Hey Robin you called me what's going on"Alexis said speaking first. When they noticed each other's presence they stay out of each other's way for the most part.**

**Since losing her daughter she doesn't speak to him unless she has to Molly knows she has an Uncle Sonny. They talk from time to time but Alexis keeps her distance she blames him for what happened to Kristina. "Robin what was so urgent that i needed to come down here" Sonny says.**

**As she looked at them solemnly "Hold on we are waiting for one more person" just then Luke comes. "Hey hon what's up baby Scorpio what do you need" the older man asked. She kept her face straight "Come with me" Robin said lead them to a conference.**

**Carly rolled her eyes "what is so mysterious we were at New year's eve party" she says. "Umm i guess i will start by saying i am sorry for this but what i am about to tell you affects all of you"she says. As they watch her suspiciously "Robin what's going on" Sonny asked, Umm as you know there was a bus accident.**

**When Carly cut her off "okay and what does that have to do with us"she said as Sonny grabbed her arm. "Well in that accident we brought in a teenage boy who needed blood and we ran his DNA. And it was a match to you and Sonny we believe he could be your son and Alexis there was teenage girl and older woman between 25 and 35 who shared your DNA.**

**Luke the young man that was asking a lot of questions about you two years ago Ethan. He is your son i don't know what happen but he was telling the truth I took the liberty of running his DNA and he is a match for Holly" Robin says. As shock run through the room "What happen with this accident how many people were in this bus" Sonny said being the first to speak everyone else.**

**Oh and another young man whose DNA matched yours as well Sonny we don't know the specifics. About what happen but there are approximately 15 people in the bus some serious injuries and some non so serious injuries" she replies. Everyone in the room was thrown for a loop just as Jason came in "Hey Sonny i got your message what's going on" he asked.**

**Finding Carly with tears in her eyes Sonny was at a lost for words "we think they found Morgan and Kristina" Carly said. Sonny's eyes landed on Alexis they hadn't had the best relationship since the kidnapping**

**When there was a knock "Dr. Scorpio the 16 year old is waking up and those who didn't have serious injuries"Epiphany says as she peeked in. "Can i see him please" Carly asked, yes you can see him but you can't speak to him we need to find out what he knows" Robin said.**

**There was never a moment where Luke Spencer was shocked but this was one of those moments he was. As they followed Robin when a young hispanic woman approached Robin "Excuse me the nurse said you're the one treating my baby brother" she asked. Robin looked at Sonny and Carly " Yes what is your name" she asked as the woman held her arm. "Doctor Elena Tavares i am his and the girls pediatrician is are they okay" she asked holding her arm.**

**Just as another young woman and a man approached her " is the chamaco okay" Oliver asked. "We were just going to ask the Same Thing" Emelda asked, when tall african american over "baby your arm is broken" he said. Rolling her eyes "I know Curtis but i will worry about myself later i need to know what is going on with Mo and i need to explain his situation" Elle said wincing. As her eyes stayed on Robin "What is his situation"Robin asked as Sonny pulled Carly back whispering to her.**

**"He was adopted so whatever he needs the other teenager can help him they are biologically related. We don't know how they got separated but they were" she tells Robin. "What are the teenagers names" Robin asked just then Kat came over "i called our parents and i checked on the kids, Sammy and Kris are both in surgery and Drew is with them. And i spoke to their doctors but i'm going to go back and be with my sisters. I called Dante's mom she said she would be here as soon as possible how is Mo"she says. "Morgan Osvaldo Tavares he is 16 and Kristina Valentina Di Santo 17 and " Elena replies as she shushed everyone else.**

**Carly gasped holding her stomach as Sonny held her "It's them" she says as Jason looked on. Shocked "please come with me we need to talk" as they saw Calvin and Karina. He was limping her head was wrapped as they made it to the rest of their family with two officers behind them. "Yo Olly este hombre quiere hablar contigo" Calvin says.**

**"Why does he need to talk to me" Oliver asked, "No se Manito" he replies as Mac, Lucky and Robin lead them to the conference room. That's when they noticed Sonny, Carly and Alexis making Olly "Why the hell are they here" he asked stopping. "I we need to speak to all of you it is of dire situation" Mac says, dire brother we told you what happen Cal here was driving. And some jerk off in a big rig cut us off swerving into our lane which caused the accident" he says staring Mac in the eyes.**

**Shaking her head " look can you just tell me about my brother and my sister in law okay because as you can see we have multiple family in here"Elle said wincing. " Okay i want to start by saying i am truly sorry for what is going but this is no easy way to tell you this. So i will just tell you the two teenagers that were with you are from here they were kidnapped 14 years ago.**

**And we need to know how you came to adopted them" Mac says seeing the shock that ran through them.**

**Olly's head jerked up"You shittin me right" he asked as Robin showed them the DNA test. Elle looked at her deadpan "You do know that shit is against the law right me nor my sister law gave you permission to run a DNA test" she said. It wasn't like that i was looking for their blood type and it was a familiar hit in our system. Their names are Morgan Stone Corinthos and Kristina Corinthos Davis they are these people behind you biological children" she said. Pointing to Sonny, Carly and Alexis everything was swirling when Matt knocked on the door "Mrs. Cordero your brother is awake and talking" he said.**

**Karin shook her head " I will be back i have to check on my brother" she said as she limped her way out of the room. "I think i'm going to be sick" Kat says as Olly reaches for his wife to comfort her. "Umm can you tell me the name of the other young woman that was with you dark hair she is in surgery right now her husband is with her. And the young man that was brought in with you but he passed out" Robin asked. That is when Kat spoke "my sister Samantha Marie Cain why" she asked, because her and your younger sister share the same DNA match to this woman" she answers.**

**Kat felt like she got hit by a truck " what the fuck are you talking about Sam isn't adopted. I think i would know that much Cody never said anything about adopting Sam Oh my god" she said holding her stomach. "My parents adopted Kristina December of 1997, and their parents adopted Morgan winter of 1998 in Miami Florida" Kat replies.**

**The room was shocked "His name is Dante Falconeri" Emelda said quietly from the back she said with her arms crossed. When she said the name Falconeri Sonny perked up "Whose his mother" he asked as Emelda looked at him.**

**"Well i don't chat my boyfriends personal business to strangers" she replies looking Sonny straight in his eyes. That is when it hits Olly he turns to Calvin and whispered something then Calvin got up left. "Look we can only focus on crisis at a time so can you tell me what i need to do to save my little brother"Elena said.**

**Under the watchful eyes of Carly " Mac i want all their care to go through me" Sonny said as Elle scoffs. "Listen i get the situation but neither of these kids know you biology or not fact remains. That they have been with us for the last fourteen years of their lives and its a legal nightmare but my parents and her parents still have legal rights.**

**And right now my brother, sisters and i are just that and i am painfully sorry for what you went through i am but i have to do what is in the best interest of them" Elle said getting up. Olly smirked "now what do we have to do to get their going" he says, You won't be signing anything those are MY KIDS I WILL TAKE CARE OF THEIR WELL BEING" Sonny spat angrily.**

**Mac sighed " Sonny i'm sorry as of right now you have no legal custody so it's not up to you. I understand you are all in but right now you have to get this legal mess cleaned up" Mac says.**

**As the family all got up one by one leaving when they saw Ethan he looked disoriented. "Hey listen love where's my girlfriend her name is Kristina Di Santo"he said trying to stand. That is where Luke found him just as he was about to fall Olly caught him "whoa there guy did you leave your bed"Olly said.**

**Ethan held onto him "Olly where is she is she okay please tell me she is okay" he asked. Sonny looked over to Alexis and Luke "did he just say what i think he did" he says to Alexis. Who was shocked "She is 17 he has to be at least 22" she replies, so who is this other daughter Alexis" Carly asked the question that had been dying to ask. When Nikolas and Stefan rushed in "Alexis what's happening" he Stefan asked glaring at Sonny as he walked by. Taking her brother and nephew's hand "they found her they found Kristina they found her" she said.**

**Both Stefan and Nikolas stood shocked as she retold the story as it was told to her. They angry and bereaved at the whole situation of her being adopted and raised by another stranger. She had later pulled her brother aside and told him about them finding Sasha as well and both girls were a****dopted by the same family. What were the odds of that happening which was the most uncanny of all of it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Port charles**

**General Hospital**

**As they came into the hospital hub haste "Junior"Esmerelda called to them as he waited downstairs for them . Rushing over to them "What happen" Manolo and Chuck said at the same time. Olly shook his head "So much Mami, Papi, Chuck, come with me" he said leading them away. To give them the news all at the same time just then Olivia rushed in searching for anyone who cant tell her what was going on. When she finally found them"Elena where's my baby is he okay" she asked.**

**That is when Sonny saw her "Olivia" he called to her she turned around as if she had saw a ghost. ****"Sonny wha...whatt are you doing here" she stammered out, that is when he knew her son was his. Just by the look on her face " I didn't know you had a son" he says that is when Kate and Trey walked in. The moment she heard it she froze seeing her cousin because Sonny found out about Dante. Trey looked back "Mom what's wrong" he asked looking at her perplexed.**

**She shook her head "Umm sweetheart tell your dad that i had something to do" Kate said back away and leaving. ****But she ran into Jason "Hey Jason how are you" which made Sonny turn around and see her it had her curse inwardly. "Kate come here for a second" he called to her as he turned his attention back to Olivia. **

**"How old is your son Olivia did you know about this" he asked looking between them. "Oh my gosh Olivia how are you honey" Kate said hugging her whispering that her secret was safe with her. She knew he would be angry when he found out he was angry when she told him about Trey. Even worse she had to tell him what had happen with Joe Scully's son and she didn't know if he was Sonny's or Joe Jr's.**

**It was an awkward situation to say the least they both had a son by him and he didn't know about Dante at all. Carly and Jason stood and watched the exchange between the two and she caught on as well "my son is none of your concern Sonny" Olivia says. She needed to speak to him first to tell him what was going on before he was bombarded by him.**

**Through gritted teeth " going to ask you again Olivia how old is your son" Sonny asked. When Elle said in italian that he already knew they all already knew because they ran test and his blood test matched. Closing her eyes and sighs it was no use lying "He's twenty-six he was born in 1985" she replies. He was boiling "Is he my son" he asked as Carly looked on, Yes he is she answered that is when he slammed his fist on the counter.**

**Making her jump " I asked if he was my when i found out you were pregnant you TOLD ME NO WHY!" Sonny demand. Olivia crossed her arms"I was protect my child you were already working for Joe Scully and i didn't want that life for him. And i just so happens it was the life he wanted for himself and i couldn't stop him" she answered with a hint of regret.**

**Sonny was furious to say the least when he turned to Kate "DID YOU KNOW HER SON WAS MINE" he asked. As all eyes where on her "No i didn't she told me and everyone she didn't know who the father was" Kate replies. He was fuming " I need to get some air Don't go anywhere we need to talk" he said going to leave but that is when he saw Olly with Mac and what was most likely his parents and the other family. "Carly" he said reaching for her hand as they made their way over with Jason not far behind "Mac is this them" she asked.**

**Sonny and Carly meet Mr and Mrs. Tavares and Mr. and Mrs Di Santo" Mac said introducing them. That is when Sonny recognized the man in front of him "Your Chuck Di Santo" he said. Chuck looked at him " Yeah and" he answers as Sonny looked over at Manolo. Who picked up on it "gentlemen shall we talk about the situation we are all in" Manolo said patting Chuck on the shoulder.**

**As the woman stood there after the men walked in the other direction " I am Emserelda and she is Ana" she replies shaking Carly's hand. That is when they saw some of the kids"Elle how are my girls are you okay" Ana asked, umm Sam is still in surgery and last time i checked in okay Kat she said that Kris was just coming out of surgery" Elena replies. That is when she saw her eldest daughter who just walked into her mother's embrace.**

**"How are they" the older woman asked, umm mom she was pretty banged really banged up. Kris and Sam were both standing in the aisle when everything happened and Morgan went to grab for them then we crashed.**

**Both woman sighing " what happen Katherine" Esmerelda asked as Carly perked up as well. Shaking her head "I don't know mom a big rig swerved into our lane he came out of nowhere and Cal went to move us out the way that's it.**

**When i came to we found K.K first then we found Elle then Dante, Emelda, Kris ,Sam and then Morgan"Kat responds. Ana shook her head " what about the truck driver" she asked, he died mom his rig flipped i don't know if he fell asleep at the wheel or not. Morgan's injuries are not that bad he has a broken arm and leg" she answers her mother and mother in law.**

**Emserelda rubbed her face " he's not going to be happy that means his season is over i need to call his school in the morning" she said. Ana sighs "ayyy the university"she said as Esmerelda took her hand. She looked toward Carly "Let's go" she said as they woman made their way to see the kids**

**Just then Alexis came back defeated after trying to get any judge to hear her at this time of night. When Carly stopped "Alexis" she says calling to her as she whispered to Ana. "That is Kristina's biological mother" Carly said as Alexis made her way over "do they know" she asked.****With a sigh "we are aware of the situation and it's not going to be resolved tonight let's just go make sure these babies are okay" Esmerelda says.**

* * *

**Conference Room**

**"Your the hit man for Florio Dela Rosa" Sonny said, Chuck laughed "no i'm not" replies. Manolo smiles "Umm how can i put this we don't do things how others do thing we are a collective there is no chain of command. We all play different position in which we all play to i our own strengths. There isn't one person calling the shots it's why we stay off the radar and can pretty much do as we please " he says.**

**As both Jason and Sonny stood confused " are we organized crime yes we are but its like a car no part is more or less important. Because you need all the parts for the car to run smoothly that is us he has a crew that runs with him. I have a crew that runs with me Florio and my brother the same" Manolo says. Seeing that they understood "How did you get my children but not together" Sonny asked as Manolo looked at him with a raised eyebrow.**

**"Well he came into my wife's clinic he was sick and he was wondering the streets" he didn't say anything she took responsibility for him. And she fell in love with him and he with her we called him Mateo. It wasn't until we brought him home in the adoption process that Kristina said he was her brother and his name was Morgan.**

**But he was already attached to my wife so we left things as they were we made sure they grew up together anyway"he says. Ana and i were looking to adopted and the girls came with us and she took to Sammy so well. And once Ana laid eyes on her forget she made our family complete three girls, two boys" Chuck says.**

**"Well your going to have to give her back to her family" Stefan said from the door. As Chuck and Manolo looked at him with a raised eyebrow " Whose this guy"Chuck says. "Stefan Cassadine Kristina is my niece and we have been looking for her for very long time. I have been made aware of the situation and my sister is working on getting everything sorted out legally" he said.**

**The men looked at each other "is just me or does this guy have a stick up his ass" Chuck said. As Manolo shook his head as Chuck move toward Stefan "Listen here guy this situation is difficult enough we don't need it to be made more difficult by trying to play rough shot over people. And i can assure you Mr. Cassadine it won't work on me, him or our wives for that matter we are all trying to figure this shit out" he said shaking his head.**

**Just as he and Manolo moved around Stefan as elsewhere in the hospital as Nikolas stood off watching Drew from a distance. When Patrick approached "As you know she sustained a head injury she didn't damage anything major otherwise. We were able to subdue the internal bleeding with the assist of a gentleman by the name of Nikolas Cassadine who donated blood to her. She should be out for the next few hours and we will come back **

**And see if there was any unforeseen damages done" Patrick says as he walked away he hardly heard all of what was told to him. Drew's head was swirling with everything that he had learned tonight and he knew when he told her she would be at a lost. That was when Ana came over "how is she" asked as he relayed everything Patrick told him.**

**"How is Kris"he asked, she sighs she is resting right now is just a waiting game i was just coming to check on Samantha"she said.**

**Esmerelda crept inside the room Morgan pretended to sleep "you know that hasn't worked since you were 7 right" she said with a grin. He smiles then it fades "How's Kris and Sammy mami i tried to hold on to them but everything happened so fast" he said.**

**Carly felt the pain in her chest that he called her mami that is when he noticed the blonde woman standing off to the side. It made him skeptical "Mami whose she" he asked, don't worry mi amor all will be explained in the morning get some sleep and Sam and Kris are well. Chuck and Drew are with them they are in good hands mi principe" Esmerelda says caressing his face.**

**It hurt to watch she couldn't remain calm anymore Esme picking up on it nodded so they could step out into the hall. "Look i get it you may have raised but that is MY SON IN THERE I WILL SEE HIM THROUGH THIS" Carly ranted. Esmerelda smirked " Mrs. Corinthos i would check your tone if i were i am fully aware you are his biological mother. But he doesn't know you at all and if you come firing off demands it will surely not adhere him to you.**

**Now we can do handle this like adults and do what is best for him i understand you are hurting. ****Let's make one thing clear mamita that you will never speak to me in that tone again" Esmerelda said walking back into the room. Just as she was about to snap Jason grabbed her . "Who the hell does she think she is he is MY SON JASON MY BABY BOY" Carly said hurt.**

**"We know he is Carly but she is right you can't make a scene he is going to side with her because he knows her he is comfortable. Just know that he had good years with people that loved him take comfort in that" he said. Hugging her knowing it was hard for her to hear her son call someone else mom.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Port Charles**

**CourtHouse**

**Alexis was down at the courthouse first thing in the morning she wanted her daughter before the day was over. Stefan had all the information on the people who adopted her daughters the wife seems like a nice woman. But the husband something about him screamed gangster in which she had to find out. Because so far his records were clean she looked up the other gentleman and his family as well.**

**It was nothing out of the ordinary which gave her pause for concern she had a feeling they were. She needed to find the lawyer that handle the adoption paperwork come to think about it he handle all of both families legal affairs. When she saw a nicely dressed african american man a little older than her as he sat down next to her. "I guess everyone's waiting huh" he asked with a charming smile, as she smiled politely " i don't know i guess we are" Alexis answered.**

**Just as he got ready to speak Diane came around the corner and looked at her with a raised eyebrow. " I expected you would be down here" Diane said smiling at the man as they talked about the situation. He looked up them and smiled again as Diane gawked that is when Judge O'Ryan came in.**

**"Make it fasts Ms. Miller and Ms. Davis i have court in less than 10 minutes" he stayed stopping "Mr. Sterling are you coming" he said. As both women stood shock as he got up and smiled before holding the door open for them.**

**General Hospital**

**"Look Diane and Alexis are down at the courthouse now but once we are giving custody this thing he has going on with my daughter stops Luke. She is 17 this kid is what 20 or 21 i can't believe he even allowed her to see her"Sonny says. "Why you say Corinthos because just like all my girls she is no different she will find away to be with him behind my back. Now bad things happen when your to busy trying to sneak around.**

**And my girls know what they will accept and what they want' and if you can't respect them most guys live to regret it. Now my wife and I know everything that is going on in their lives we leave the lines of communication open. Or do you forget being that age because i havent and she is going to be 18 he is only four years older then she is.**

**He is a good kid that respects my daughter and not to mention he will go to bat for her. Not to mention the kids got stones he was a better pick than that last little douche bag. Mo and the boys wired his jaw for shit he was talking, I choose this kid for baby girl over anyone other little prick" Chuck says. As he shakes Luke's hand" How's doing i know she is going to ask as soon as she opens her eyes. I want to have an answer so she won't come looking for him and believe or not she keeps grounded and helps him see the bigger picture" Chuck says. Luke nods "he is alive the doctor said it was just a few broken ribs and some internal bleeding but he is good they have it under control," he says.**

**"Thanks for letting me know Luke Michael will talk" Chuck says as he walks away and Luke goes inside the room. Looking at him why didn't he believe when he rolled into town i mean the kid was smooth. He had dismissed the kid there was so much going on with Lulu and Johnny Zacchara.**

**And when he got around to it the kid was gone and stayed gone he had even finally gotten in contact with Holly and questioned her. She told him the truth after some convincing and a con or two he shook his head looking down at the kid.**

**Who had Holly's dark hair besides that he was all him he spoke to Tracey and the kids. They all thought it was a con as well but it wasn't the joke was on him. Ethan looked around the room his ribs hurt like hell worse then when he got his ass kicked by those Russian while running that con. "Kris" he called looking around the dark room when he noticed Luke.**

**" How you feeling spud your girlfriend is down the hall recovering from what i hear her old man is with her" Luke said. Running his hand through his hair "shit Chuck is here it must be serious i have to see what's going" he said trying to get up. When Luke got up"easy there Dodge" Luke says as the young man hissed holding his ribs.**

**As he plopped back down on the bed frustrated seeing as he couldn't even sit up much less get up . "Why are you here man you didn't give a flying shit about me before when I came i to speak to you. Where only here because she believed I would regret it and look what happened her family is hurt because of it" Ethan said**

**Luke nodded " Your right but i had a lot going on with your sister when you came here the last time" the older man says. "Well guess what mate we all got a lot of shit going on" he replies, listen here spud we got off on the wrong foot Luke Spencer" he said.**

**"Ethan Lovett now can you help me out of this bed i need to see my lady" he said. Watching this young man reminded him of himself when it came to Laura "so the kid' Luke says. He smiles " what can i say she's good at a con and she can hit" Ethan said with a splitting grin. Just as Elizabeth walks in "Hey Luke oh he's awake i will call Robin" she says as she checks his vitals first.**

**Carly was refreshed as she walked into the hospital " I am getting my son today" she thought to herself. "Carly" Bobbie called to her , "Mom it's him its really him i got my baby back"she says with tears in her eyes. As Bobbie held her daughter "have you seen him yet' she asked, yeah briefly i don't care if that woman tells him i am.**

**He needs to know i appreciate that she took care of him but that is my son" Carly said fiercely leading her mother to the room. When they got closer to the door she saw Olly leant against the door as a woman hugged him. She and Bobbie continued you over just as Sonny came over "Did you see him yet," she asked.**

**Sonny shook his head "no not yet i just came from checking on Kristina and trying to See Dante and having a talk with Luke" he said. She walked to push the door open Olly stopped her " before you going in staking your claim be easy on the kid," he said. As Kat pulled him "babe stop i know " she said caressing his face as he turned and punched the wall.**

**"He is our son I know handle him" Carly said, Kat chuckled and shook her head, "if you say so honey" as her and Sonny opened the door. When she saw him her eyes started to tear "Sonny it's him he is so handsome" she said. Manolo nodded at him Morgan looked up " chamaco this is your birth parents Sonny and Carly Corinthos" he spoke.**

**All he could do was stare "this is just the most crazy shit ever papi" he said turning to Manolo. Not being able to help herself she moved forward hugging him " you don't know how long I have wanted to do that. But it's okay your home now and i am going to make sure no one ever takes you again" she said through her tears.**

**That's when he looked over at Manolo "What is she talking about" he said pulling away. "I was getting ready to tell you before they came in mijo they are in the process of seeking custody of your and your sister" Manolo answered. "WHAT NO WHAT BUT MY LIFE SCHOOL I CAN'T LEAVE LEYLAH PAPI DON'T ASK ME TOO," Morgan said.**

**"It's okay there's great high schools here baby its okay and you can still call him but you just won't live with them,"Carly said trying to comfort him. When his head jerks up " who said anything about high school i'm in college," he said.**

**As he looked to Manolo who's heart was breaking "Papi i can't leave her I'm all she's got left I DON'T EVEN KNOW THESE PEOPLE I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE WITH THEM. DID YOU CALL JT"he shouted, " calmate chamaco i called John he is going to see what he can do on your behalf" Manolo said trying to calm him down.**

**But it was no use there is only one person to get him to calm down he was frantic. The only other time he was like this was when he thought that they were going to take him from them when he was younger. Sonny jumped in "hey look I get you don't know us but we are your family your mother and I have been looking for you for a long time.**

**We have missed you we are not trying to take you from your life but you belong here with us" he said. When the door that was when his eyes soften "Ley" he said as their eyes met calming the anger that was boiling in him. Carly and Sonny turned to see a girl about 5 '4 about Sonny's complexion with long jet black hair. " You know Tavares you are really lucky I don't kick your ass" Leylah says going to hug him.**

**Manolo sighs relief nodding to Sonny as they walked out the room give the teens privacy. "Look i understand your situation but you are going about it poorly" he said stopping Carly from speaking. "Hey don't you ever disrespect her she is his mother" Sonny says, Biologically you are correct Michael.**

**But that means nothing to him all he knows is the last fourteen years of his life. Now I get what you lost but your not realizing what your taking from him in the process. Then expect him to act accordingly because of what you lost isn't the way it's only going to make him defensive.**

**Shaking her head "HE IS MY SON NOT YOURS I APPRECIATE YOU TAKING CARE OF HIM AND EVERYTHING BUT" Carly said. Before she was cut off "I told you yesterday Mrs. Corinthos you will watch how you talk to and my husband. Because we are trying to help the situation on your part and this young man and we you throw temper tantrums.**

**Like an adolescent child with this mine, mine business it is counterproductive and helps no one. So hear me clearly because this is the last time i will say this get it together. Because that young man will fight you every step of the way okay" Esmerelda says.**

**"Bitch who do you think your talking too" Carly said snapping when Bobbie grabbed her. Esmerelda rolled her eyes "mira nena you want to play hardball buenas felicitaciones you got it Bárbara i suggest you get your daughter in check before i do" she said then walking away. Olly and Manolo looked at each other "Corinthos you better fix that and fast because you may get custody.**

**But that won't propel him to stay either " Manolo said as he and Olly went inside the room. Sonny sighs "Carly i need you to relax i understand i feel the same way but if we are going to get anywhere with Morgan. You can't lose your cool because believe it or not they raised him he loves them. As much as it pains me to say is they are who he considers family" he said.**

**Bobbie rubbed her back"baby Sonny is right just get to know your son," she said. Cupping her face "Just talk to him don't make any demands just talk i have to go find out about Dante and stop and see if Kristina is awake" he said kissing her then walking in the other direction. She sighs "Mom i don't think i can do this he is my baby boy" Carly said, one thing at a time Carly get to know him" Bobbie said.**

**As they made their way back into the room watching this girl draped over him. Rolling her eyes " that is just so freaking bizzaro" Leylah says, as he laughs "see mami i'm not the only one" Morgan says. "I mean but it's Kris sow you all should have known better" the girl said making everyone else laugh. He looked up at her his eyes were hard and cold "look i apologize for losing my temper.**

**Ma'am but i'm not leaving school or Leylah for anyone not even you but i will get to know you" he said.**

**"Shush one thing at a time chamaco okay" Esmerelda says just as John walked in with Diane right behind him. As he moved in and shook Manolo and Olly's hand and kissed Esmerelda and Leylah on the cheek. Turning to Diane "So what happens" Carly asked holding on to her mother's hand.**


	4. Chapter 4

**General Hospital**

**Olivia slept in the chair while Emelda slept on the cot on the other side of the bed. When Elena pushed the door open with Curtis behind her kneeling down in front of her sister. "Emy wake up baby" Elle said moving the hair out of her face seeing the tear marks. Sighing "pobrecito babe she was crying" she said looking up at Curtis who knew they were all going through it.**

**And not just an accident but the whole thing with young Mo and Kris was making it even harder. Tapping her sister "Emelda se levanta mami" Elena said as she stirred so did Olivia but didn't wake. "What happen" she said looking around as both her and Emelda got up. Rubbing her eye's "Elle what happen" she asked her sister, baby you have to go get a shower and food"she says.**

**Looking at her sister in disbelief " I'm not leaving him and we don't have clothes nothing" Emelda said. Making Elle smile "You that isn't true Mami brought some stuff with them so we won't be destitute" she replies. Shaking her head "of course not" she says smiling for the first time in this situation. "Plus you don't want to smell like basura when he wakes up" Elle said laughing, this is true i but i have to go and get a hotel room.**

**To shower and change and get some food on the way back" Emy says, no you don't have to do that because Mami and Titi Ana bought a house here this morning. Seeing as we aren't going anywhere just yet with this whole legal hot ass mess. And with KK, Sammy and Kris's injuries we had to plant some kind of roots here" Elle said.**

"**Ayy how's Mami i know she loves Mo like he was her own flesh and blood" Emy said. Elle sighed "you know Mami manita strength, beauty and grace with a wicked tongue. But she has held it together i'm sure she cried in private but she will keep it together. It's the only way she does things but i have a feeling that his bio mom is pushing her buttons and it isn't going to end well" she answers.**

**Taking a deep breath "If that bitch wants a fight i will give her one"Emelda said fiercely. As Curtis shook Olivia "Hey Ms. F i got you some coffee i didn't know how you took it so i got everything for you to make it how you want," he said. Stretching her body from sleeping in the chair that was uncomfortable on her neck and back.**

"**When did you guys get here" she asked taking the tray from Curtis who gave Emy hers as well. "Not to long ago, you don't mind if I steal my sister and leave this one with you just to clean her up and feed her"Elle says. "Sure baby i got our boy he would want you to take care of yourself" Olivia replies. **

**They could tell Emy wanted to fight them on it then sighs "Fine but i'm coming right back," she said. Both Olivia and Elena smiled "I would expect nothing less manita" she said dragging her away. As Curtis smiled awkwardly "you know you don't have to stay here" Olivia says, I know but I want to make sure he is okay. We were having a good time up until that you know minus getting lost in the got damn woods in all" he said.**

**She looked at him with curiosity "you guys were in the woods" she said, yeah let's just say we are not woods kind of people. With the exception of Sam, Drew, Kris and Ethan everyone else was miserable. Well they got lost then we went to look for them and we went separate groups to find them. Each in our own misery out there they were stuck in a cave bats long story he said. **

**That's when Olivia started to laugh " that would happen to you guys wouldn't it as much as I don't like what my son does for a living. I have to say you guys are genuine and I appreciate it so much I know that someone is taking care of him" she said with tears in her eyes. All Curtis could do was hug her "he is going to be okay Ms. F you'll see" he says, not knowing Sonny was watching as he opened the door.**

**As she looked up to see who it was "excuse me, can you give us a minute" Sonny said staring at the man. Who just looked down at him then to Olivia shaking her head "baby it's okay go and check on Sam"Olivia said. He nodded his head "okay but i will be back because Elle wanted to make sure someone with you.**

**Making sure you and Dante are good" Curtis replies, she fine you can go" Sonny said staring at him as Olivia hit his hand. Curtis chuckled and left the room closing the door Sonny sighs "Why didn't you tell me the truth,"he asked. You mean before or after you dumped me for my little cousin. Or when you started working for Joe Scully" she spat coldly. **

**Sonny looked at her and nodded " your right and i am sorry i handled things poorly with you and was all he got out. When she slapped him across the face "you mean sleeping with me then cheating on me with Connie and yeah i didn't tell you. Because to make myself look desperate of trying to get you back so i raised him myself. **

**And I did a damn good job doing so he is a college graduate with a degree in criminal justice and he even was a cop" Olivia said. As he held his face "he isn't a cop anymore" Sonny asked gritting his teeth. "He works the private sector" she answers she wasn't about to tell him her sons business. **

**Rotating his neck "i still had to right to know he was my child," he said, well when he wakes up i will tell him and if he wants to get to know you that's on him. Right now I want you to leave and I will be in contact with you when he wakes up" Olivia said sitting back down. **

**Just as he was about to speak Jason knocked on the door. "I will be back" he said leaving, tell me what you got Jason i need to know how they got my kids. " Well ACS paperwork he was listed as Max he bounced around in Mississippi for a while. Then ended up in Miami the family he was with said he wandered off he didn't speak at all. All he did was point that is where Manolo's wife found him and took him inside her clinic.**

**Cleaned him up and checked him out he was dehydrated but nothing serious from what our guys say. She held him most of the time and got him to trust her ACS wanted to take him and he cried. So she told him that she would keep him and she brought him home then adopted him six months later. February 1998 and they had him ever since Kristina situation was different.**

**They separated them because together they would draw attention to them that is where it gets tricky. I don't know how she ended up in Florida she was in California then Miami. And just like they said she was adopted first right before Christmas and it wasn't a black market adoption either.**

**Everything was legit well on there part that is probably why they didn't know they were your kids" Jason says. "Come on Jason it was all over the news how could they not know" Sonny said. I checked Manolo and his family were not in the country at the time they were in the Dominican Republic" he answers. With a hiss "What about Chuck Di Santo" he asked, he was overseas for the military is what it says in his records. **

**And this one he went to the University of Miami with Tavares youngest daughter Emelda. They started dating his sophomore year and have been together since i don't know how they met. But there is no way they knew he was your son but I think finding out who did there paper work. Is the key to figuring out who helped AJ besides Faith"Jason says.**

**As Sonny caressed his chin " i don't like not knowing Jason find everything you can i have to check on Kristina" he said. They walked together when they heard Carly" WHAT YOU HAVE TO BE KIDDING ME RIGHT!"she said. Sending both of them forward into Morgan's room. Where he saw Diane and a different man with "Carly what happen" Sonny asked. Diane rubbed her forward "I was just telling her what the judge said," the woman says.**

**He looked at her "And what did he said" he asked, that you may get custody but they have to speak to both Morgan and Kristina. **

**Because he argued that their wants are what's important and being that they are at the age of knowing. You getting custody may mean nothing and both teens may just decide to stay with their adopted families" Diane said pointing at Johnny. "Who the hell is he" Sonny asked that is when Johnny stepped up " Johnny Sterling" he said stretching his hand out. **

**As Sonny and both Carly glared at him he pulled his hand back and shrugged "Umm okay Mo rest up kid get better Leylah come your staying with me and JT" he said putting his hand up. Stopping Morgan from protesting " She will be back she is only going to help Ana and them decorate" John said. Morgan looked with a raised eyebrow at his family Olly smiled, Manolo pretend to be cleaning off his shirt.**

"**Decorate what!" he asked with a sly grin Esmerelda smiled shrugging as he groaned. "Come on i hate when you guys do that whole oblivious thing" the teen says. As Esmerelda chuckled "compramos una casa aqui mijo" she said as he eyes lit up " no way" he said. Sonny sighed as he shook his head " Yes way mijo we have to it's too many of us not to," she said.**

**Carly looked from Sonny and Jason "what's happening" she asked, when Esmerelda looked her straight in the face. "Your going to be seeing a lot more of me Mrs. Corinthos we just bought a house here" she replies. Sonny stepped in grabbing Carly back Esmerelda just looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Mami what's going on" Morgan asked watching the woman's reaction she just smiled caressing his face. **

**Nothing mijo i thought this would satisfy you with him being close and all" Esmerelda said. Manolo, Olly and Johnny knew she was being sarcastic about as did Morgan. "Mr. and Mrs. Tavares can we speak outside" Sonny asked, just as the door opens "how you doing Mo" Elle said as her and Emy looked around.**

"**I'm fine, how's the arm doing how is Sammy and Dante" he asked looking between his sisters. They both shook their heads "nothing yet i just had to take a shower and change clothes and was just coming to check on you. Before i go back to be with Dante" Emelda says, and Drew got a suite for Sam.**

**So that he can stay with her oh and mami he said he doesn't care what room he has" Elle answered. "Okay well Mijo stay with your brother while your father and i speak to Mo"s biological parents" Esmerelda said to Oliver. Who just nodded "Mami esta todo bien" the girls asked her looking between the group.**

"**Todo está bien, mis amores está hecha, compramos una casa aquí, pero supongo que ella solo quería que nos fuéramos"Esmerelda says kissing her girls then leaving the room. After closing the door Esmerelda crossed her arms" what can we help you with Mr. Corinthos we have been nothing but accommodating so what is the problem"she said.**

**Scoffing " the problem is that is my son and you keep acting as though he is your he isn't" Carly says glaring at the woman. Rolling her eyes just by her attitude alone she was used to getting her way " What would you like me to do act like I didn't raise and not care about him to coddle your feelings" she asked. "No of course not but I would like you to back off so he could get used to us being here. And give us some time to get reacquainted with our son his and mines" Carly says.**

"**Listen Mrs. Corinthos i am giving you the space and opportunity to do just that without making him uncomfortable so he won't fight you every step of the way. I can't just back all the way without him becoming resistant and that is a sure fire way to make him that way" Esmerelda says. Sonny shook his head "well he is going to be uncomfortable there is no way around it he is just going to have to get over it.**

**Because here's what's going to happen he is going to have to get use to us" he says. Nodding in agreement "But would you rather him go along with it or be cold or distant. We are trying to smooth things over for him we can't worry about your feelings.**

**So that you feel like you are in control of the situation it's not about you or your feelings. It's about that these teenagers who whether you like it or not was in our care. And their worlds just have been tilted on its axis not just with these injuries. But also learning that they were kidnapped and everything else so as adults that is what we need to focus on.**

**Get a grip on your feelings and put his needs over your own because your attitudes are not helping this situation"Esmerelda says.**

"**Hey mami we are going to go she's going to check on Dante and give Olivia a reprieve. And i'm going to go check on Sammy and call to check in with Tio on the kids" Elle said. As her and Emy hugged their parents goodbye "oh and Mrs. Corinthos you ever make a move against my mother you will live to regret" she continued to walk away.**


	5. Chapter 5

**General Hospital**

**Drew sat staring at his wife he couldn't believe this was happening they had been camping. With the family and even though it was a disaster they still had fun doing so. Then everything was turned upside down he knew how she felt about her father. And now with this whole thing with him not being her father it will be a bit much.**

**Because as far as she knew she wasn't adopted so why hadn't Evelyn ever said anything. Not even when she was sent to prison for what she did to Danny this was worse because. She took on a kid then abandoned her who the fuck does that he mused to himself. He had called their kids to check in but they knew something was wrong because everyone was leaving.**

**Their oldest Milo was very aware he had dark hair like his mom blue eyes like his dad. Twins Ella and Emiline had blonde hair and dark brown eyes but they were all Sam. They were adventurous, inquisitive and curious about everything he remembers when he met her. She had interviewed him for their security firm and she held no punches she was a little thing. **

**But she was never intimidated by anyone her military record was exemplary until her accident that lead her to be discharged from duty. Now again here again watching her fight for her life after everything they had been through. "How can I help you i wasn't aware she had served"Alexis says, you can tell your nephew to stop trying to creep around" Drew asked without even turning around to acknowledge her. **

**Nodding her head "I was just coming to see how she was doing before i go check on Kristina" Alexis says. "She is fine she is a fighter she didn't get this far by not meeting every challenge thrown her way" he responds. "Nikolas just wanted to know if he could be of any help is all" she says.**

**That is when he turned around "Is that so or are you trying to slip in and call the shots" Drew asked. Stunned "Umm no i just want to know what's going on with my daughter," she says.**

**He nodded his head "right because you just went and petitioned a judge to get custody of Kristina and I get that she's your daughter. But you should no tact and i know you or whomever was looking into me and my wife and I want it to stop" he said, turning to her. "We were just seeing how is it possible that both my daughters ended up with the same people is all.**

**I mean it's pretty unlikely almost as if it was set up that way" Alexis says, how so when no one could expect that Sam would end up with the DiSanto's. And she only ended up there because Cody died when she was five and Mrs. DiSanto took her in because Kat is Cody oldest daughter. Which Chuck adopted both girls they adopted Krissy because Ms. Ana couldn't have kids after her accident. **

**So i don't know about some mysterious evil would do that" Drew said Alexis chuckled "you don't but i do my father's wife Helena Cassadine she is very capable of doing something like this. And a matter of fact it is right up here alley she just wouldn't expect them to never crosspaths with me" she says. **

**He sighs "well that isn't for me to find out do you know who her father is because when i tell her this story. I want to be able to have the whole story to tell her this and it's going to turn her world upside down" Drew says. Alexis put her head " he was a boy I met while in New York city for a weekend trip. A few girls and myself snuck out we wanted to see the city and we hopped on the train and we got lost.**

**It's where we met him and his friends his said his name was Rey we did exchange numbers i did try to call and i found out he died. And how was I supposed to tell his family that I was carrying their dead sons child. So I panicked and when I did find the courage to tell them my father had found out. **

**That was the end of it he took control and he had me give her up for adoption" she finished. "Look I'm not judging but thank you" he replies as she nods "I'm going to go check on Kristina i hope you could just let me know she's okay" she says. Drew nods as she leaves as she closed the door she takes a deep breath she was sure Helena had her hand in this.**

**But she wasn't sure how but her and Stefan needed to find out and fast because everything was coming to a head.**

* * *

**Kristina' room**

**Ethan was rolled in by Luke and Elizabeth " Hey Mrs. D how's my girl" he asked. As she looked at he sternly he gave her a charming smile "don't try and charm me Lovett your supposed to be in bed. And she is unconscious so is Samantha and Dante 2 out of five ain't bad i guess. But I want you to take it easy because i don't want to tell her when she wakes up that you wouldn't stay still" Ana said.**

"**I had to come see her let her know I'm here and i will take your worry under advisement" Ethan said with a grin. Luke had to admit he was a chip off the ole block "I mean It Ethan my baby will be very upset and she doesn't need anymore disappointment. She will be dealing with a lot when she wakes up please don't add to it" the older woman says.**

**When Chuck came in "why am i not surprised your here and not getting some rest" he said. Not knowing that Alexis and Sonny where right behind him because he was on the phone. Ethan frowned "yes ma'am, "How is she doing so far" Alexis asked with her eyes on Ana who kiss Ethan on top of his head.**

** Ana sighs "right now still on conscious minor TBI, some internal bleeding and a few broken ribs but otherwise she is okay. They have her on a heavy medication for the pain so we have to wait until she is awake. To see if the TBI affected her memory" she answers, Ethan smiled "she is going to wake up on her own time.**

**She wants us all waiting on her" he said, both Ana and Chuck chuckled "she does have a flare for the theatrics doesn't she" Chuck replies. Sonny watched Ethan with his daughter it infuriated him to say the least, it was as if Luke picked up on it. "Well you got to see she is still out cold i supposed you can see her when your on own to feet" Luke said rolling him out.**

"**Mrs. D where do i go when i'm sprung from this joint" Ethan says, when Luke interjected "you could stay with me the ole ball and chain won't mind" he said. Chuck shook Ethan's hand "take care of yourself kid give me a call okay" he said, Big Chuck, Mrs Ana " Ethan said with a nod. **

**When Sonny spoke "how old is that kid isn't he a little too old for her " he said looking at Alexis. Ana and Chuck looked at each other " you got something to say Corinthos say it" Chuck says looking him straight and the face.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Port Charles**

**" I mean come what we're you thinking allowing her to date a 22 year old man" Alexis says beating Sonny to the punch. Ana and Chuck both shook their heads" My Wife an myself thought it was better for us to know him before they started dating. We would rather know who she's was involved with so she won't do it behind our backs and get into trouble. **

**Just like we told him didn't like any if the other guys she brought home. But Ethan I like we prove he's for her he's good to her and he always puts her first. And that is what you just saw more concerned for her then he was himself. The thing is Ms. Davis she wasn't in school with kids her age with the exception of family.**

**Now as far as little shits her age they were immature and didn't value baby girl. The one boy that was her age had a temper that she corrected really quickly so when Ethan came around. He had to go through a whole lot to be with her we don't do things blindly.**

**First he had to go through her sisters and Kat, Sam, Elle and Lana are no small feat to go through. So it took time and then there are the men in our family so it wasn't just some okie doke" Chuck says agitated. "Calogero calmati amore mio listen Ethan is a good young man and isn't the most important thing.**

**Is that he loves and he cares about her he never forces her to do anything she's a straight a student. Unlike her older sisters she doesn't want to join the military she wants to go into accounting. She is in her sophomore year of college Mo is a freshman at the university of Miami where they attend school.**

**I understand this situation is hard on everyone you guys lost your children and that is unconscionable. Now I wouldn't wish that on anyone but ultimately we have to do. What's best for these kids"she says, and I agree with that but these are our children.**

**As well and we should have a say as well" Alexis says, I agree we need to work together I can have you her full medical history. That is no issues Elena is her pediatrician I am a certified registered anesthetist" the woman replies. " Can you tell me about her as child" she asked as Ana smiled"i can do you one better I can get you our home videos" she answers.**

**"Almeno questo e in qualche modo ragionevole e logico"Chuck says making his wife chuckle. True to her word Ana gave Alexis and Sonny the home videos they were both thrown. Carly on the other hand was intent on being difficult and Esmerelda had no problem acting accordingly.**

**It had been a few days Ana was with Krissy nodding off when her husband came in followed by Alexis and Sonny" any news" Sonny asked. Trying to go along with Alexis but he hated every step of it he needed to be in control of the situation and he wasn't. **

**And he needed to find away around the courts reading because they are giving the kids a say and they shouldn't these were his kids. It was hard for Carly to watch Morgan with that woman he told her they were buying time until he and Jason came up with a plan. **

**"No nothing I checked her vitals the same how about Samantha Ana asked Running her hands through her hair. "Drew says they took off the heavy medication so will see" Chuck answered, so listen we need to find out what's going on she should have been awake I want my daughter to know me" Sonny says impatiently.**

**Alexis glared at him" she will wake up when she wakes up Sonny and when she does we we will speak to her" Alexis says. She knew he was going mess things up when she went to grab him "excuse us will you" she says just then" Mom figlio di puttanna****!" Kristina says wincing in pain.**

**"Principessa, prenditi piano,eri in un incidente "**_princess take it easy you were in an accident" _**Ana says. Her eyes flew open" OH MY GOD is everyone okay" she says trying to get up when she noticed Sonny and Alexis. "Hey, hey, hey calmati just relax **** Chuck says, trying to calm herself how is everyone doing and who are they" she asked nodding towards the strangers. **

**Putting his hands up "momma do your thing while I go get the doctor let your mom explain alright" he says leaving the room quickly, okay how do you feel principessa " Ana asked making Krissy give her a look.**

**"Mom seriously tell me everyone is okay" she asked pleadingly, taking a deep breath Mo has a broken leg and arm your sister is in bad shape but Drew says she stable. Dante is in and out of consciousness and KK is hurt bad then have him under heavy sedation in a medically induced coma.**

**But he's KK his heart is still beating and Ethan had some minor injuries but he was released yesterday he is with his father he stayed with you last night I took over this morning. Everyone else had minor injuries but okay now I have some other things to tell you" was all Ana got cut off"your beating around the bush now I am" Sonny says. **

**When Dr. Webber and Chuck came in" Hello Ms. DiSanto welcome back I'm going to check you out can you all give us a minute" he says, Mrs. DiSanto is my mother just Kristina, Kris,Krissy is just fine" she answered.**

**Making her parents smile"I'll be outside do your thing" he says as she helped Dr. Webber,Sonny knew it stung when she called someone else her mother he knew Alexis enough to know that. " Let me know when your done playing nice and take what's ours" he whispered to Alexis as she turned around "I don't need you for anything my way is working just fine for me thank you.**

**Last time I let you do your thing I lost my daughter I won't doing that again or ostracized the people trying to help me soothe things over with her either. ****Do us all a favor and just don't do anything i know how you and Carly are to get your way throwing temper tantrums because you can't get your way. **

**Well guess what it's not going to help the kids Sonny do what you will with Morgan but leave Kristina situation to me I'm trying to handle this situation with some kind of tact your idea is going in there and staking you're claim to her" she says. " You're way is better theses are my kids I know what's best for them" he said in a hush tone as she rolls her eyes" if I had a nickel for every time you said that I would be rich" Alexis says.**

**All the while Chuck stood there watching them bicker back and forth when Dr. Webber came out of the room "You she seems to be in really good healthy. Her bruise will remain for a while i told her if there is anymore abdominal pain to bring her in" he says. As they all went in "****Va bene mamma che sono queste persone" Kristina asked still watching them suspiciously.**

**"Non puoi farlo, potresti (**_You couldn't do it could you_**") Chuck said with a slight grin, couldn't do what don't leave a girl in suspense now" she says. "Princess we have something to tell you and it pertains to these people see in your accident. They brought you guys here it was the closest to where the accident was and you needed blood. And they ran your DNA and there was match that popped" he says putting his hands up to stop her from speaking.**

**So it turns out that you were from here specifically and that you and Mo were kidnapped and given up for adoption. These two people here is your biological mother and father Alexis Davis and Sonny Corinthos" he said. She looked at Ana then Chuck "are you shitting right now this is so freaking bizzaro" Krissy says, language amore and no we are not this is real.**

**We looked up the kidnapping ourselves" Ana says, and wait there's more to it as well hon we might as well get it all out the way" her father says. "Umm you and Sam are biological sister because she is Sammy's mother too, and then there's Dante he is your biological brother as well. From your biological fathers side as well" Chuck finishes as she stood flabbergasted thinking it was a joke.**

**"Okay how is she Sam's mom isn't that Evelyn that puttanna" she asked, umm No i had Sam when i was a teenager and my father gave her up for adoption. I had no say in the matter"Alexis replies, "hmmm well that makes sense why she was a match for me when I had Leukemia" she replied. Both Sonny and Alexis looked in shock "Shshh... she... she had leukemia" Alexis says, yes I thought you looked at her medical records that i gave you. **

**I explained everything too you and your brother just yesterday or were you distracted by what was going on" Ana asked. Shaking her head remembering why she got distracted by the picture that she saw at the house was so familiar to her. But she couldn't place it"umm yeah I guess so this is just alot.**

**Between this and work I guessed I zoned out I apologize its just shocking" Alexis says trying to cover. "I think we just need to get some things out in the open you and Morgan were kidnapped along with your older adoptive brother Michael. Your mother and I missed you guys so much and we have alot discuss.**

**As a matter of fact can you give us a moment to talk with our daughter"Sonny says. " Who are you dismissing Corinthos" Chuck says staring down at him, you said we should work together to do what's best for the children. Alexis and myself want to spend some time with our daughter" he replies trying to be slick.**

**Raising her hand" I mind I want my parents here now they make me comfortable and not for nothing I don't appreciate. You dismissing them like they are beneath you because if we're being honest I already don't like you. Because you come off as a control freak ,your passive aggressive and that I don't like" Kristina said.**

**Just as anyone was about to talk Ethan came in as he looked up in shock" your awake" he says then smiles. So did she" what's it going mate" Krissy says with a huge smile only making him smile eve harder as he limped over to her. " Hi gorgeous you guys could have called me you know" Ethan said as Chuck gave a slight grin.**

**"Relax kid it just happened fifteen minutes tops" Chuck said hugging his wife putting his hands in his jeans pocket. The young man nods"you don't know how happy I am to see those beautiful brown eyes"he says. As Sonny scoffed "look we are having private conversation" he says cutting the young man off. **

* * *

**Dante's room**

**Both Olivia and Emy laid back sleeping as he looked around" Emily,Ma" he said with a strained voice. When he called to them again" Ma, Emy wake up what's going on" Dante says pulling the help button when a cup dropped. Waking both women" baby you're awake"Olivia says, just as Emy got up to check his vitals. **

**As his mom jumped to run and get the doctors Emelda kissed him all over his face making laugh. "Baby I'm okay but my chest is on fire is everyone okay" he asked just as his mom came in with Robin. "Hi Mr. Falconeri I'm Dr. Robin Scorpio Drake how are you feeling" she asked, I'm aiight now what happened to me"he asked.**

"**You were in an accident do you remember what happened" she asked, shaking his head "it's a little hazy we we're stuck in a cave she was freaking out bats lots, lots of bats" he says with a grin looking at his fiancée ho rolled her eyes at him. "You are an ass I'm never going to live that down am I" Emy says shaking her head as he chuckles then grabs his ribs.**

**"Okay you and your fiancée along with everyone was in an accident you punctured your lungs and suffered a lot of internal injuries"She says as she examined him , when Dante looked at Emy. She shook her head" Don't worry babe I got you don't forget you have a Doctor for a fiancée" she says with a wink,he nodded" so what's going on with everyone else" he asked.**

**Just as Robin was about to speak Olivia cut her off"We can handle it from here Dr. Scorpio-Drake" she says as Dante watched his mom with a raised eyebrow "But I just wanted to say " was all she got out ,am I missing something " Dante says ****looking at them.  
**

**"No baby I just need to talk to you and your fiancée I found out who your father is" Olivia says as he looked over to Emy, umm okay so spit it out then" he says nonchalantly. Taking a deep breath as they both looked at Robin who made her exit" I need you to know that I love you and everything I did was to protect you and keep you safe" she continued as he watched her ****suspiciously**.


	7. Chapter 7

**General hospital**

**Morgan's room**

**Esmerelda had stepped aside to check on KK while he was in his physical therapy session only to come back and not find him. After his physical therapy they were bringing him back to his room when he realized they we're going the wrong way. " Hey man where the fuck you going" he asked, taking you to your new room. Unbeknownst to him or anyone else Carly paid off a nurse and an orderly to make sure she was the only one with access.**

**If this woman wanted to play she would show her who Carly Corinthos was she thought with a smirk. She was going to get some alone time with her son he was HER child not that woman's. "Look bro your going the wrong way I'm in room 2117 now take me there now" he demanded.**

**"Listen kid your in no place to make demands your mom asked me to bring you here so I here we are" the man says. Looking at him suspiciously"oh okay" the teenager but being alert he knew his mom. She did do abrupt things she was methodical something was off to him when they got to the room.**

**He was put back in his bed as he looks around "Mami" Morgan called just then Carly comes in with a little girl. Hi baby how was physical therapy Joss say hi to your brother" She says. Putting the food down "Hi Morgan" Joss says within shy wave" Que carajo! Where's my mom" he asked her watching, I know you must be hungry I got you a burger and fries.**

**Don't worry she scheduled this time for us to spend this time together" Carly says. And she didn't care that she was lying she needed him to see that bitch for the controlling bitch she was. **

**Even if she had to destroy his trust with that woman so be it she was getting her son back. Watching her carefully" your lying she would have told me that she didn't so I'm going to ask you again where's my mother.**

**Yes I get your my biological mom but where's my mother that raised me" he says, like I said she set this up so you could get to know us. Your brother had been dying to see you so much he always felt so guilty for not doing enough to protect you that's what big brothers do.**

**Here's your burger I'm sure your tired of hospital food" she says giving Joss her food. Then opening Morgan's and giving it to him" I'm so happy your alive you don't understand. We got there to late to stop the plane look I want you to get know YOUR FAMILY. I get th.. was all Carly got to say, he used his good arm to toss the burger aside "Look I get that and like I said I understand that. **

**But your being to pushy for my taste buds and I know my mother last thing she told while I was in physical therapy. Was she was going to check on my cousin KK and she would be back she wouldn't just up and leave me" he said getting agitated.**

**Not seeing Carly smirk" well she did she's doing the right thing giving you space to know your real family" Carly says lying. Rolling her eyes" your lying now like I said where is she" Morgan says, she left and I believe she told me that you were all mines.**

**And that she was sorry for keeping you away from us that they should have done the research. That woman lied to you baby they knew where our kids and they just decided to keep you anyway" she says. Hoping he would buy"YOUR A FUCKING LIAR ONE THING MY PARENTS ALWAYS TAUGHT ME WAS TO SPOT THE CON.**

**AND YOU'RE BULLSHITTING ME LADY AND I KNOW IT" he spat coldly, well I'm glad you noticed your father and I are very proud" Esmerelda said from the door. With Santiago and Lana behind her taking a deep breath"Mami!" Morgan says. As the woman walked in and hugged him"calmate mi Nino Mrs. Corinthos let's talk Santi stay with your cousin.**

**Lana winked at him as they started to leave"Joss baby I will be right back talk to your brother"Carly says kissing her. Then grabbing Morgan's hand as he pulled away, I would never lie to you baby" she said leaving. The room " Look lady tha... was all Carly could say before Lana's hand was around her throat she struggled to fight her off.**

**"See I have been very patient and lenient with you Ms. Corinthos I am trying to work with you on his time table. Not yours because of his situation it's takes him time to warm up to people. I tried to tell you that so you would take your time but you want what you want with no care to him.**

**Now you've gone and took him and bold face lied to his face it going to take him longer or if he even wants to get to know you. This is my youngest daughter I adopted her as well she could choke you death and nobody would be the wiser. Just know that your money or your network is not as big as mine.**

**I get you want him to distrust us so he could have blind faith in you and you're husband. But see the problem is all my kids kn know how to see when their being lied to that is something we have basically trained them. To see since they were little my four year old grand nephew could look you in the eyes and tell you were lying.**

**All you did was make yourself look untrustworthy you don't like me and guess what I don't care for you neither. But I respect you gave birth to that young man in there that I happened to love. Yes he was taken from you at a young age but guess what you should be grateful that we have loved him.**

**And taking exceptional care if him that he wasn't in a horrible home where he was beaten or anything worse. But you still try these dirty underhanded tricks because you don't want a process. You want your way instantly and because your temper tantrums don't work you do this.**

**The thing is none of that will work with me because I am ten times smarter then you are. I see your use to getting your way but not with me now either your going to act like an adult or my daughter here wouldn't mind. Slapping you all over this hospital because all the cat fighting you get from others is beneath me.**

**Let's be honest you're only hurting yourself and your not strengthen your relationships with your son either. Your making him not trust you now I've already spoken to Dr. Quartermaine that nurse and orderly that you paid. We're both fired so that's on you I hope the measly 50 grand you paid them were worth it" Esmerelda said.**

**As Lana let go of Carly and dropped her on the floor"next time you come for my mother I will kill and not your husband. Or Jason Morgan can do a damn thing about it just just know my mother spared your life" Svetlana says. That's when she noticed the two Asian men that were blocking the whole scene.**

**"Now get yourself together and let's go inside and stop being selfish and do what's best for the children" the older woman said. Hiro and Akio just looked at her as Carly got up fixing her clothes as she glared at the woman. Watching the woman she wanted to attack" oh please do bitch I see the hamster wheel turning" Lana says.**

**When Esmerelda opened the door with Carly and Lana following her in the room as Joss was talking to Morgan. About Superheroes "cool I like both two my dad took me to Comic-Con last year"Joss says. Morgan smirked I go every year New York, California, wherever since I was 5" he says, Wow cool" the little said.**

**"Is everything ok ma"Morgan asked, why don't you tell him the truth you knew whose child he was how could you not. The FEDS were involved it was national news you kept him on purpose TELL HIM, TELL HIM" Carly demanded. With a sigh she knew what this woman was trying to do" look it may have been you imbecile. **

**But I am my family were in the Dominican Republic burying my mother we stayed for a month. And when we came home we continued with customs of burying our dead in Dominican culture. We reverence my mother for nine days then another forty days.**

**After that I went through a great deal of sadness as did my mother who meant the world to me. I did not turn on the tv so please quit the b.s and both he and Kristina looked different. His hair was blonde when I found him it wasn't until we got him his first haircut that we realized his natural hair color was black.**

**We spoke to our attorney who contacted the agency about the family who had him. And nothing so stop with your petty attempts to manipulate him into thinking such things"the older woman replied.**

**Carly was frustrated she needed to put this bitch in her place as Morgan watched her closely." discúlpeme mami, ¿puede ir Ella No quiero hacer esto, no me gusta que me mientan( **excuse me mami can she go i don't want to do this i don't like being lied to)" **Morgan says.**

**"ay mi amor, sé lo que intentó hacer pero ella es tu madre biológica**"** Esmerelda responds. "Entiendo que ya dije que intentaré qué más quiere ella**(I get that i already said i will try what more does she want)**" he asked. " ummm English please" Carly says making the teenager groan, no le pregunto mi amor" Esmerelda said.**

**When Morgan looked at her" look I told you and your husband i will try but your pushing it lady because all you want is what you want. I'm telling you to back off this is all just a little to much for me alright just stop trying to manipulate me for your own wants"he said.**

**As Carly glared at Esmerelda" you told him that didn't"she says shaking earning another groan Morgan. "NO I told her I wanted you to go because I don't like being lied too. And she says that she knows what you tried but that your bio mom. Then I said I already said i will try but you pushing isn't going to helping you forcing it" he says.**

**Everyone sat and looked Shaking her head "you don't want that she wants that just for me to go away. I can't because I love you I have loved you from the day you were born"Carly says. "I get that but your pushing and your making me feel like property more than a person and that is pissing me off" Morgan says,**

**She was shocked shaking her head vehemently"no baby that's her it's like you can't move without her"Carly says. " She's here because I want her here she makes me feel safe and sane. And your constant pushing more then what I'm comfortable with is really annoying me because you are more concerned with. **

**Filling your need to mark your territory then me being a child you just found" he says. As Esmerelda and Lana stood quietly watching him as he spoke wiping her tears" you listen to me you are my son not hers yes she was there when I wasn't. And you know what that's fine but I am here now and she needs to back off.**

**I appreciate what she has done but that was then and this is now she isn't even giving you time away from her. To have a relationship with me YOUR REAL MOTHER to be there" Carly says. Both Esmerelda and Lana looked at her in disbelief as Morgan shook his head in disbelief.**

**As he ran his hands down his face" Is she supposed to leave me in an uncertain time with no care to me. Because all I heard from you again is your needs and what you want you what. I'm done I'm just leave everyone mami I love you Lana I love you too thanks for flying out okay tell Hiro and Akio thanks.**

**Josslyn it was nice meeting you I'm sure your a cool kid and I'm sorry about the spot you were put in"he says Esmerelda winked at him and her and Lana left as did Josslyn. Carly stood there she didn't budge"WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE" Morgan says. "She can leave but I can't because you are my son and I love you" she says.**

**He groaned again" Jesus Christ lady You don't get it do you let me think GET OUT NOW!" He says. When Lana stuck her he and in and yanked her out" my God let the kid think ahh you selfish bitch Morgan get her in check. Before me and my sisters do" she says , as Jason glared at her"Lana" he said. **

* * *

**Dante's room**

**"Umm ok I know you love so just talk ma tell me" Dante says watching his mother and fiancee, okay well we know who your dad is. Because when you were brought in you needed blood and so they ran your DNA. And it matched to a man here in town then I realized I use to know him back in the day.**

**We also found out that Kristina and Morgan share the same DNA as you do to this man. Making them your younger sister and brother his name is Michael Corinthos he goes by Sonny" Olivia said. "You have to be kidding me that guys is on the fucking news more then the fucking president" Dante says.**

**Making Emelda chuckle "No baby I'm not he wants to get to know you" she says, rubbing his face"You mean Trey's dad. Answer me this mom did you know all along because I could never understand why you stayed here. I mean I know Cousin Connie started a business here and you wanted to support so she and Trey have family.**

**I mean you could be making more money in the city so tell me the truth and Don't lie to me either"he says. As Olivia watched her son" I didn't know for sure you know it was a crazy time for me" she answers. " Well I have to go something is going on with my mom Morgan's bio mother tried to pull the okie doke.**

**Babe be nice to your mother I love you I will be back"Emy says kissing him on top his head when he grabs her hand. "Is she okay is she hurt" Dante asked, No she super pissed but she has Hi, Lana and Akio with her" she answers. "Okay she's in good hands stay please I need you with me right now" Dante says looking at her pleadingly.**

**Holding her hand then turned to his mother"I think you know more then your saying ma who was the other options then. I have never asked you this I respected your privacy but it doesn't make sense. That you were that careless during a time there was the AIDS epidemic going on.**

**So I don't think you were just going around all Willy nilly sleeping with random guys at fifteen ma. So shoot it to me straight DID YOU KNOW THIS WHOLE TIME because by your own words. You just said that I need you to know that I love you and everything I did was to protect you and keep you safe.**

**Do you know what that tells me ma that you either knew or you had a feeling that I was his kid so which is it"he said. With fire in his eyes" baby I already told I didn't know for sure he and I broke up. And he started seeing Connie and that was it baby" she says, so you knew ma I could see it in your eyes.**

**So me a favor and just say" Dante says, as the tears start to fill her eyes "Baby he started working for a mobster. Joe Scully and getting in trouble so I choose not to tell him because. I didn't want that life for you and what's ironic is you wanted that life for yourself. **

**Dante I wanted to keep you safe from his life" Olivia says, Running his hands through his hair trying to control his anger. "Why not tell me the truth when you came here three years ago Ma or why not tell then. I'm not a a little boy I'm a grown fucking man ma you could have told you should have told me.**

**You tell me everything else that goes on but you couldn't tell me that. I don't fault you in the beginning because you were a kid and I understand that then. But when I was old enough to understand you should have said something but you didn't. And that is what is pisses me off because you kept this from me he's why you stayed here right"he says.**

**"No it's not why I stayed Connie asked me too stay Herr with her and Trey they needed family. And then she was shot so that is why I stayed to help them you don't turn your back on family" Olivia.**

**Gritting his teeth" It never made sense to why you stayed here unless to keep an eye on him but he was marrying your cousin. He never even cared about you ma so why be here in a place with a man that never respected you at all. So why be here for what to have continue to disrespect you why.**

**That guy is a disrespectful scumbag he left you for you little cousin to your face ma that's like me breaking up with Emelda and getting with RoRo. Why would you except that from him I mean what are you hoping for Ma " Dante say angrily, pa stop I get it your angry and you have a right to be.**

**But that is just uncalled for"Emy says, come on Em does any of this make sense to you because it doesn't to me" he says. " Sonny is really a great guy I know that for a fact" Robin says from the door.**

* * *

**Kristina room **

**Before Ethan or Kristina could answer there was a knock the door opened" Chuck, Ana baby girl glad your awake Corinthos we need to talk" Manolo said. As Chuck looked over at his friend suspiciously " will talk in a minute I'm talking to my daughter right now" Sonny replied.**

**Alexis look on in shock" it's not up for debate Corinthos because if your wife gets hurt it's on her oh I have your attention now. Good let's go" he says as Sonny looks displeased and got up and left he didn't like being disrespected.**

**Chuck looked around then followed after the other men" Bio dad or not I don't like him who the fuck does he think he is. Dismissing Ethan like he's here calling shots first my parents now Ethan fuck that" Kristina says. "Language Principessa" Ana says, because he feels it's inappropriate for a twenty two year old man.**

**With a seventeen year old girl and yes your going to be 18 but your not it is against the law. Because you are a minor now I understand why he feels that way he feels like your being taken advantage of' Alexis says. When the guys finally got a distance away"why the disrespect in my city" Sonny says Manolo smirks.**

**" Be careful Corinthos now your wife is pushing the buttons and you need to get her in line before my wife or my girls do" he said.**


	8. Chapter 8

**General Hospital**

**"I would be real careful about what you say about my wife Manny I have been nothing but cordial" Sonny says. Making both men chuckle" really you mean throwing temper tantrums like a small child. With the mine, mine , mine Michael you know this is a sensitive situation and it's need to be handled with care.**

**And allowing the children to get to know you and your family all of you seem to just want what you want. I got a call from Esmerelda that your wife moved Mo to a different room. Then to try to Manipulate him into thinking she abandoned him just to get her way.**

**Now my wife is not one of these trashy woman that your wife deals with so she can have cat fights. Esmerelda is a woman of class, intelligence and beauty who can be very ruthless. My girls on the other hand don't care and they will hurt her because she thinks.**

**That she can get away with whatever she wants because you assholes let her think that. I don't have to remind you of what my girls are capable of you know that already it's why you require my connections. **

**So like I said reel her in before she gets clapped because anyone of them will do it. We are trying to help you with this transition but you don't want that. You want what works for you"Manolo says, Sonny chuckles" these are MY CHILDREN. Quite frankly this way isn't working for us because it gives you all the power" Sonny says.**

**"Jesus Christ this isn't about power it has nothing to do with it I'll tell you what it's really about. Making it easy for two kids whose lives where just turned upside down their reeling. And all you's guys seem to think about is yourself thinking of what you lost.**

**What these kids lost is much greater their losing what they thought they knew of their own lives then they are thrown into. This mix with some control freaks who treat them like property this has to be about THEM. Corinthos not you all your wife or your baby momma but about them.**

**You and your wife are the only ones who aren't cooperating because believe it or not I get it. You need to get it together and fast Corinthos we understand you lost you child and it's sad. Believe me had we known we would've given them back but we did not.**

**But your wife constantly making it about herself does Mo nothing"the man says, his name is Morgan I named him that. We are very grateful for what you guys did for them but we as their real parents we want our children. I'm just asking for is for you to back up and give us time with OUR children"he says.**

**Already annoyed Chuck had enough"yes we have but not to your liking because our concern is making sure these kids. Are comfortable and don't feel like we are just throwing them out to pastures. You just want everyone to tote your line and do what you want Manny and I both love these kids.**

**And we will do whatever is necessary to make sure their good and we keep going in circles. With this shit and it's getting us nowhere we are doing our part but you need to stop looking for control. Because you got the wrong guys" he says just then Carly came.**

**"Sonny I need that bitch away from my son and ASAP I don't care what I have to do but I want her gone. Do you know what that bitch had the nerve to tell me,like ME SONNY OF ALL PEOPLE. TALKING ABOUT HOW I THREW A TEMPER TANTRUM HE'S MY SON, SONNY AND YOURS. **

**HE IS MINE AND YOU KNOW I'M GRATEFUL FOR THEM TAKING CARE OF HIM AND ALL THAT. BUT ENOUGH OF THIS I WANT THAT BITCH DEALT WITHH..." She says stopping. When she noticed the other men as Manolo looked at her with a raised eyebrow.**

**"That bitch is more of a woman then you will ever be Caroline so I will be real careful in your judgement big other people. Seeing as how you slept your way to money never truly worked for anything. My wife has worked since she was thirteen while going to college with these rich thing's who told she didn't belong.**

**Where she graduated top of her class with honors all being an immigrant. And even when she got into medicine where people didn't respect her because she was a kid and a woman of color at that. **

**She earned everything she got so don't ever open your gutter trap to ever call her out her name. Furthermore any harm comes to my wife I know exactly who to come for Corinthos be careful" he calmly as both he and Chuck walked away.**

**"Fuck!" Sonny says slapping the wall just as Jason came over, Sonny i want her gone out of my life" Carly says. Shaking his head"Carly that theses are made men people our business needs i told you i would handle it. Now we can't make any moves because he will know it me and we don't have the man power to go up against.**

**She groaned"Then i will get rid of the bitch myself" she says storming off Sonny shook his head then looking over at Jason. " What happened with them" Jason asked, Sonny started to lead him away as they walked down the corridor. Going after so she won't do anything rash to put him in a bind. **

**Just as they got to her she was talking to her mom they hurried to catch up with her" listen I know your upset alright everyone is Carly but we have to be smart about this. I promise you we will get our son back" he says hugging her. He needed to come up with a plan and fast before she did something crazy.**

**Just then his phone went off he pulled back to check it making Carly groan in her frustration. Looking at his phone "Ugh Robin she can wait Sonny we need to do something about Morgan and now" Carly says. As he read the message then closing the Phone"My other son is awake"he replies,Olivia's son"she asked and he shook his head.**

**"Jason go be with Morgan so we can make sure I have eyes on him and who better then his godfather"Sonny says. As Jason nodded and to them as he walked away she hugged her mother then took her husband's hand and walked towards the elevator.**

* * *

**Dante's room**

**Closing the door behind her then speaking"Look I know this is none of my business but... was all Robin got out before he cut her off. "Then don't get involved I'm talking to my mother not you, mom this guy is fucking garbage. And you make yourself look worse and why ma why'd you stay close"Dante says.**

**Interrogating his mother"Pa stop she's still your mother give her that respect" Emy says. Gritting his teeth as he tried to reign in his temper" I will give her that respect always but she should respect herself" he spat angrily. "THAT'S ENOUGH DANTE ANGELO FALCONERI now I understand your angry that's fine.**

**But your not going to talk to me anyway you feel now i told you I stayed here. For Connie and Trey then i met someone and I liked him alot you met Johnny but my staying here. Has nothing to do with your father" Olivia said, don't call him that mom he threw you away,Threw us away.**

**This guy's has had multiple wives and he is on the news more then the fucking president ma. Just tell me what do you gain why stay in a place where a guy who left you and didn't look back"Dante say. "I know Sonny really well and trust me he isn't who you think he is"Robin intercede. He laughs" wow I guess you apart of this bastard's fan club too huh so what is it he made you feel wanted. **

**Nobody else could do it like he could then he dumps and moves on with his life and what. Trust me i am very familiar with Corinthos" he says. "No i he's my friend and there's a-lot you don't know about him he was like a big brother to me and several others. He looked out for me when i found out that i had HIV and never judge me family means everything to him.**

**Because he never really had one you shouldn't judge him he's caring and loyal you should give him a chance" Robin says. As he rolled his eyes"I don't care if he gave you a rib I don't care I'm talking to my mother why are you not closer to your son. Me and Em are engaged we might just decide to have kids don't you want to be there for that. **

**But your here for what is what i want to know" Dante says looking at hos mother. "I told you why i stayed here Connie hired me at the hotel. She begged me too stay here with them. So I did was that so wrong for me to do"Olivia says. Just then Sonny came in with Sonny Carly holding his hand making Dante groan" what making your rounds"he says as Emelda snorted trying not to laugh.**

**"Dante that's not necessary" his mother says,Sonny nodded and hugged Robin as she leaving. With Carly rolling her eyes Emelda looked between Dante and Olivia knowing her fiancee's mouth was reckless. Sonny stared into his eldest son's eyes for the first time and all he saw was anger. "I would've been there had your mother told me the truth I would've have loved you I still do" Sonny says.**

**Who rolled his eyes as he laughed "Right I get it now Ma, you had sex with her and dumped and moved on to her little cousin never looking back. So don't mind if i have my doubts of you actually giving a fuck about me or my mother now yeah. Maybe she should have been honest with me about but just seeing and knowing who you are I understand why.**

**That Doctor says your loyal but I call bullshit when you can't even be loyal to one woman. And you want me to believe that you would have took my mother seriously had she told she was pregnant with me. Get the fuck outta here I don't believe that anymore then you do"Dante says rubbing his head.**

**It was swirling with mixed emotions and he was trying to not say something he couldn't take back. Emelda noticed but before she could speak Sonny"Could you leave give me and my son a minute" he says. Making her head jerk" No that's enough everybody get out Olivia we love you but your doing the most.**

**Rolling stone I don't know your angle yet but you gotta go to no of you are taking consideration that he just woke up"Emy says. Carly sighs"here goes another one...but the words died on her lips. "What! Bitch I'm not as dignified as my mother I will straight wash your ass DON'T GET FUCKING SLICK.**

**BECAUSE YOU FUCKING WITH THE WRONG ONE ARE YOU KIDDING ME" she says. Getting up when Dante grabbed her by the waist"Baby stop Emy fuck her she's a nobody" Dante says. Holding his fiancee as his mother stood in front of her" Cono Maldita puta" she says. **

**As Sonny held onto Carly"Let's go bitch" she shouted when someone yanked from behind. " Touch my cousin my cousin and you will get the fight you looking for" Karina says. With Kat and Lana standing behind her" so we meet again" Lana said with a grin. **

**Just as Karina shoved Carly into to Sonny" hi Dante we were just coming to check on you guys to see if you were okay" Kat says. "We're good you know Emily can take her what is she step mommy number what" Dante says sarcastically. "How's Sam and KK"Emelda asked shaking her head at her fiancee, both still unconscious but on the mend" Karina replied.**

**"I just came from Sammy's we have to wait and see where her head is when she wakes up"Kat answers. Karina sighs"And KK is just I'm sure his head is still intact you know him and large buses but my baby brother is banged up. But he's a De La Rosa so I know he's going to be okay I called Valerie and let her know.**

**With her mom having MS it's hard for her to move like she wants so I'm keeping her informed. I even offered to have her mom transferred here for the time being until KK wakes up" Kari says. " And what did she says" Emy asked, I'm still waiting for her to reply so we wait and see Corinthos enjoy your day" she continued.**

**As he glared at her"be careful" Sonny says, as they all turned and looked at him. " Be careful about what I mean really you got this bitch out here acting dumb you know the general consensus Corinthos. And I'm not even being a dick check her because she seems to think because she can't get at my aunt.**

**So she will get at her daughter but she's wrong Emy might be small but that don't mean nothing. Get it together " Karina said, just go please ma get them out of here " Dante says. While Olivia escorted them out" we're going to have that talk Olivia about you keeping my son from me" Sonny says.**

**She turns to look at him she sighs"I did what i had to do to protect my son from your choices but he was right about a few things. You wouldn't have believed me if i told you Sonny you woulda thought that i was just trying to come between you and Connie.**

**That's why it was so easy for you to believe that i cheated on you with some random. Because it eased YOUR guilt for leaving me for my little cousin who you got pregnant too"Olivia says. "Olivia you okay is Dante alright,Sonny" Steven says approaching, as he hugged her with his eyes on Sonny. **

**"Yeah I'm fine he's awake he's with Emelda her sister and cousin stop by to check in. ****Is it true about Kelby"she asked now ignoring both Sonny and Carly, I can't really talk about his case outside his family I'm sorry Liv"he says. "Olivia we need to talk and we're gonna" Sonny says grabbing Carly hand and walking away.**

**As they left" I need you to stay calm Carly those women are very dangerous alright I will get our son back. To us I promise you alright" he says, Sonny I want them gone ASAP" she says.**


End file.
